


Путаница

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Новый Хоукай терпеть не может сравнений со старым.
Relationships: Kate Bishop & Tony Stark
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 2





	Путаница

Она — не Клинт.

Не сравнивать их нельзя: тот же позывной, тот же цвет, то же оружие, да и костюм очень похож… И расположение пластырей на пальцах. Кейт впадает в бешенство каждый раз, когда их сравнивают, но, кажется, никто не может удержаться. Даже Тони — сравнивает, хотя никогда не делает этого вслух.

Но всё, что бесило его в прежнем Хоукае, в новой — привлекает.

То, как вздуваются бицепсы, когда она едва сдерживается, чтобы не влепить ему из воображаемого лука стрелу между глаз. Острые подколки, которые срываются с её языка будто сами собой. Неприкрытая насмешка над его техническим гением и над его возрастом. И, конечно, то, как она вдавливает его лицом в маты во время спаррингов.

Он не завидует ни одному из юнцов, с которыми Кейт мутит. Почти ненавидит Клинта, когда замечает, как нежно она стирает плюшевую дворнягу очень знакомого цвета. Чуть не сходит с ума, когда на миссии рушится дом, и Кейт перестаёт отвечать в гарнитуру.

— Всё, всё, я живая, — хрипло бормочет она, ощупывая одновременно окровавленную голову и помятые во время непрямого массажа сердца рёбра.

В тот же миг для Тони самой главной разницей между ней и Клинтом становится именно это, и он тяжело откидывается на бетонную плиту и пялится в небо, пытаясь это осознать.

— Знаешь, — продолжает Кейт, прокашлявшись, — учитывая твой возраст, я рассчитывала ещё и на «поцелуй во имя жизни».

Она с минуту ждёт его реакции, а потом нагло сама целует в губы, окончательно всё запутывая.


End file.
